Fotografías
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Y el jovencito al que acompañaba era también, tan lindo. Con ese cabello inusual, y esos ojos castaños que parecían debatirse entre la diversión y la preocupación. Sí, definitivamente, lindos.Y a ella le gustaba documentar las cosas lindas que veía. Por eso llevaba una cámara a todos lados." DaisukexOC.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Fotografías**

.

_Desde la primera vez que te vi..._

.

.

El tumulto en el aeropuerto la hizo sentirse ligeramente mareada.

Nunca se había sentido bien en lugares llenos de personas, especialmente, cuando todos se movían de un lado a otro, caminando aceleradamente y llevando a rastras sus grandes maletas, impidiéndole desplazarse libremente y obligándola, casi a luchar, por su liberación. Es decir, nunca había soportado los aeropuertos. Caminó con dificultad y ahínco, intentando evitar ser atropellada, no recibir empujones ni llevarse a nadie por delante (a menos que sea _estrictamente_ necesario) hasta que logró avanzar hacia principal, la salida, la liberación… La…

— ¡Mitsuko! — Saludó, entonces, una persona que ella creía conocer muy bien. Una sonrisa hizo desaparecer el hastío de su expresión. ¿No era acaso Yamato Ishida aquel joven?

— ¡Hola! — Replicó ella, adelantándose velozmente hacia donde se encontraba Yamato, un joven apuesto de cabello rubio dorado y ojos azules. Lo abrazó impulsivamente, recibiendo unas palmadas afectuosas de parte del joven en sus mejillas. Los ojos de Mitsuko se encontraron con la figura de una pelirroja que estaba justo al lado del muchacho y que, a la vez, también la observaba. — ¡Tu debes ser Sora! ¡Me alegra conocerte! — Anunció eufórica, mientras la saludaba con gestos extravagantes con sus manos — Por cierto, el viaje es agotador. Doce horas, una pesadilla… — Reparó, finalmente, en una persona que brillaba por su ausencia. Entrecerró los ojos, amenazadoramente — ¿Y Takeru? — Exigió — ¿Por qué no ha venido a recibirme? ¿Cuál es la excusa de _ese…_?

— Es cumpleaños de su novia

— ¿Su novia? — Inquirió, confundida, e interrumpiendo su discurso acusador y sus ideas de venganza. Una sonrisa le curvó los labios — ¿Te refieres a Hikari, la niña de la que está enamorado desde que se inició el universo?

Yamato se rió de sus comentarios, sonaba cómo si Takeru nunca hubiese tenido a nadie más que a Hikari Yagami en su mente. Con una sonrisa de diversión, Sora pensó que bien podría haber sido así.

— ¿Y? ¿Sucedió? ¿Son novios? — Quiso saber ella, curiosa por la vida sentimental del joven ausente. Yamato y Sora negaron con la cabeza, haciendo que ella bufara, con molestia — Se supone que yo debería conseguir novio después de que él se declare a esa chica.

— No vas a conseguir novio todavía, jovencita. Tienes dieciséis años.

— Diecisiete, Yamato — Ella colocó sus brazos en jarras, y lo miró acusadoramente. Sí, quizás recién los había cumplido, pero eran diecisiete al fin y al cabo — ¡Yo sé muy bien que edad tienes! ¡Te envío regalos cada año!

— Da igual. No tendrás novio hasta los veinticinco años. Les prometí a tus padres que sería responsable de tu visita, por lo que aquí no comenzarás con ningún amorío ni nada. — El joven Ishida levantó su dedo pulgar, comenzando a enumerar las reglas que Mitsuko debería seguir — No salidas con chicos — Indicó. Luego levantó el índice — No salidas nocturnas — y, finalmente, levantó el dedo corazón. — Nada de romances de verano con alguien apellidado Yagami

— ¿Alguien apellidado Yagami? — Dudó, con extrañeza mientras que Sora se reía por aquella curiosa norma — ¡Además, no es justo! ¿Viajo durante doce horas para poder verlos a ustedes dos y tengo que someterme a tus reglas? — Susurró, falsamente herida.

— Por supuesto. Mi casa, mis reglas.

— ¡No voy a quedarme en tu casa! — Ella miró hacia ambos lados, con curiosidad. Ahora comenzaba a notar la ausencia de _otro_ alguien muy importante — Por cierto, ¿Y Gabumon?

— Con Takeru.

— ¿Podré conocer a los _famosos niños_ elegidos? — Inquirió ella, al instante, haciendo énfasis en la palabra _niños_.

— Sólo si te comportas — Aseveró el joven Ishida.

— ¿Comportarme? Soy la cortesía personificada — Informó Mitsuko, con una amplia sonrisa. Sora negó divertida, con la cabeza, cuando Yamato sonrió a la recién llegada.

— No puedo creer que la última vez que te vi, tenías sólo nueve años.

— Has estado lejos. Y tenía diez. — Comentó ella, con una sonrisa mucho más amable y cariñosa — Y, por cierto, que linda pareja. ¿Puedo tomarles una foto?

Yamato suspiró. Takeru había comentado que su próxima visita era _algo_ excéntrica, pero en ese momento, lo que él pensaba de Mitsuko era sólo una desquiciada. Y eso, simplemente, le recordó a otra persona… Jun Motomiya, más conocida como la peor de sus pesadillas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna ante esos pensamientos. Sora lo miró, sorprendida, antes de que él lograra componer la expresión y mirar a su visitante, quien ya sostenía la cámara digital entre sus manos.

— Sonrían — Aseveró Mitsuko, antes de cegar a la pareja con el flash.

.

Daisuke Motomiya, Chibimon, Ken Ichijouji y Minomon caminaban lentamente por las calles de Odaiba.

El agotamiento se traslucía tanto en sus rostros como en las expresiones de los pequeños digimons que los acompañaban. Si bien la paz se había establecido entre el Digimundo y el Mundo Real, desde hace más de seis años, aun había algunos digimons que se resistían a la presencia de algunos humanos, y encabezaban una rebelión contra algunos de los "_colonizadores_".

Ellos dos, Daisuke y Ken, se habían ofrecido para ayudar.

La iniciativa propuesta por el joven Motomiya había dado sus resultados e Imperialdramon había gastado sus energías excesivamente, para sorpresa de ambos amigos. Habían estado bastante tiempo sin luchar, y, al parecer, aquello había afectado a los digimons.

— Llegaremos tarde — Se lamentó, con voz queda, Chibimon. Era la quinta, quizás, la sexta vez que instaba a su compañero a que avanzara más rápido. Daisuke caminaba _demasiado_ lentamente para su gusto, cosa que apreciaba al estar en sus brazos. Incluso, lo veía más distraído que de costumbre. Sí, lo podría jurar. — ¿Por qué no puedo digievolucionar a Veemon? — Protestó, más para si mismo que para sus compañeros.

— No te quejes tanto — Indicó Minomon, que se hallaba sumamente cómodo en los brazos de Ken. El joven Ichijouji sonreía ante la discusión de los pequeños digimons. No obstante, reparó, por doceava vez, en la expresión de su amigo. Desde que se habían encontrado, temprano en la mañana, había jurado que algo estaba atormentando al joven Motomiya.

— Daisuke, ¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado muy distraído todo el día — Dudó el joven Ichijouji, deteniendo la marcha y aguardando una respuesta.

Su amigo dio un par de pasos más, antes de percatarse de que Ken le había hablado y se había detenido. El silencio del portador del valor y la amistad comenzaba a inquietarlo. Daisuke había estado en silencio _todo el día. _Para muchos aquello no sería relevante pero para Ken, el silencio de su amigo decía más que miles de palabras, porque indicaba preocupación. Los ojos castaños de su amigo, siempre brillantes por su optimismo y entusiasmo, refulgían con una emoción indescifrable. Su mente no estaba en ese sitio, adivinó Ken, y se preguntó que le estaba pasando a su compañero de la evolución DNA.

— ¿Eh? — Dudó Daisuke, extrañado. No entendía porque se habían detenido. Buscó los ojos de su amigo con la mirada — ¿Qué has dicho, Ken?

El joven Ichijouji examinó a su amigo, detenidamente. Daisuke parecía… Resignado. Sí, esa era la palabra. Sus hombros caídos, la expresión perdida, los ojos inquietos. Incluso en la batalla, Ken había percibido un distanciamiento por parte de su compañero, normalmente entusiasta en las adversidades. Había estado pensando en algo más, y se había abstraído, casi por completo. Y, el joven Ichijouji sabía, no se trataba de que fuera a regalarle a Hikari Yagami por su cumpleaños. Daisuke ya tenía en sus manos el obsequio que había elegido para su mejor amiga.

— Es por Hikari y Takeru, ¿Verdad? — Dudó, Ken.

Daisuke suspiró, profundamente, antes de enfrentarse, finalmente, a la verdad encarnada, en esa oportunidad, por su mejor amigo.

— Sé que no debería dolerme — Indicó, ante los tristes ojos de Chibimon, que lo escuchaba atentamente. No lo habría apurado si hubiese sabido lo mal que se sentía en relación a ese tema. Siempre que platicaban al respecto, Daisuke no parecía tan abatido — Tengo dieciocho años ¡Sé que no debería molestarme!

— A veces, saberlo no quita lo que sientes — Comentó su amigo, alentadoramente. Lamentaba no tener mejores palabras para ayudarlo.

— Lo sé desde los doce años, Ken. — Resopló, con molestia pero, entonces, suspiró. No tenía que descargarse con su mejor amigo y confidente — Hikari es mi amiga, la mejor. Y Takeru… Es mi amigo, también. Siempre he sabido que ellos…

— No puedes controlar lo que sientes, Daisuke.

— Es _inevitable_ que los vea juntos. No puedo dejar que eso me moleste tanto.

— Lo que necesitas — Se apresuró a decir Chibimon, tratando de animarlo — Es conocer a otra persona.

— Eso me han dicho… — Le regaló a su compañero digimon una sonrisa mucho más sincera. Tampoco era su intención preocupar a Chibimon — Pero no creo que me ayude, por el momento.

— ¿Y no crees, que lo que de verdad te molesta, es que ahora que Hikari y Takeru por fin están juntos, vayas a quedarte _solo_? — Inquirió Ken, levantando una ceja, puesto que esa idea venía molestándole desde hacia un tiempo. Examinó la respuesta que se dibujó en la expresión de su interlocutor — Daisuke, que Miyako y yo…

— ¡No me hables de Miyako y tú! — Se exaltó el joven Motomiya, abandonando toda expresión de tristeza, vacilación y duda — ¡No quiero saber nada sobre eso!

Ken esbozó una sonrisa, habiendo cumplido ya su cometido — Quizás te preocupe que eres uno de los pocos solteros de nuestro grupo — Molestar a Daisuke era la única manera, fiable, al menos, de hacer que las preocupaciones de su amigo se desvanezcan. O al menos, que se reconozcan — Serían solo Iori y tú… Considerando que Koushiro ha estado saliendo con… ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¡Cállate, Ichijouji!

— Sí — Apoyó Chibimon, que entendió, por fin lo que Ken estaba haciendo. Comenzó a enumerar a las parejas que conocía de su grupo — Sora y Yamato. Mariko y Jou. Mimi y Koushiro... Ah, no, ellos no... Eh, Miyako y Ken. Hikari y Takeru. ¿Cómo se llama la novia de Taichi?

— ¿No era Aiko? — Dudó Minomon, esforzandose por recordar.

— Aiko y él terminaron en enero. Además, ¿a cuál de todas te refieres? — Dudó Daisuke, frunciendo el ceño ante la pregunta y rememorando los rostros de las últimas mujeres con las que había visto al joven Yagami. Abandonó la tarea para mostrarse ofendido ante las suposiciones de sus amigos— ¡No estoy celoso de ustedes!

— Es una posibilidad. — Ofreció Ken — Pero tienes que saber que siempre podrás contar con nosotros, con todos. El hecho de que Takeru e Hikari cambien la relación que tienen entre ellos no significa que te apartaran de su lado, Daisuke.

Probablemente ninguno lo sabía, pero eso era exactamente a lo que el heredero del valor le temía. No lo habría dicho nunca de esa forma porque lo hacia sentir un egoista, y sabía que, quizás, así era.

No debería haberle sorprendido que Ken lo hubiese adivinado y, sin embargo, se asombró. Sus ojos se fijaron en la bondadosa mirada de Ken. Desde que el y Miyako habían comenzado a salir, un par de meses atrás, el joven Motomiya notaba que había más distancia entre ellos tres. No es que fuese muy cercano a Miyako, pero con Ken si había comenzado a percibir las distancias. Taichi tampoco estaba tan cerca como antes, entre la universidad y un inesperado viaje de estudios (que lo había mantenido lejos durante casi dos años), su tiempo con sus amigos se había reducido. Yamato y Sora, al igual que Koushiro y Jou no habían sido especialmente amigos íntimos suyos tampoco. Y Mimi, bueno, Mimi estaba en los Estados Unidos. Con todo, Hikari y Takeru se habían vuelto puertos seguros, por decirlo de alguna forma. Iori también, pero el pequeño tenía sus propios amigos — de su edad — y no necesitaba que Daisuke lo molestase con sus "problemas". Y ahora Hikari y Takeru pasaron a formar _otra pareja_. Formaron el grupo de _ellos_.

Quizás le molestase un poco más por el hecho de que había sido tan obvio... Y ciertamente, estaba molesto ante la perspectiva de quedarse solo.

Pero celoso de _ellos_, eso ¡nunca!

Sorpresivamente, una vez que hubo dejado que todas sus preocupaciones saliesen se sintió mucho mejor.

La sonrisa de Ken le recordó cuando conoció a Wallace, años atrás, y le comentó que se recuperaba bastante rápido del llanto. Daisuke sabía que era cierto, solía recuperarse con facilidad ante las adversidades. Y Ken… Bueno, Ken tenía algo de _razón_. Siempre iba a poder contar con _ellos_, (_elegidos luchadores locamente obnubilados con sus-compañeros_). Chibimon no había estado de acuerdo cuando les asignó esa denominación pero, para él, era la indicada.

Esbozó una sonrisa, sintiéndose asombrosamente ligero.

— Llegaremos tarde — Apuró Daisuke, con renovada energía. Chibimon sonrió, divertido, notando por fin, un cambio en la actitud de su amigo. Minomon y Ken intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, de satisfacción...

… Antes de salir corriendo, para alcanzar al joven Motomiya, que ya se encontraba a más de treinta metros.

.

No muy lejos de allí, Yamato y Sora guiaban a Mitsuko hacia la casa de los Yagami. La pelirroja caminaba junto a la recién llegada, platicandole acerca de sus amigos — a los que conocería ahora mismo — mientras que un par de pasos detrás, estaba un joven rubio cargando el equipaje.

Yamato Ishida no podía dejar de pensar, con cada oración que la muchacha emitía, en como se le había ocurrido a Takeru traer a la parisina de visita.

Si bien las raíces de Mitsuko eran japonesas, tal como lo delataba su nombre y su apellido, ella había crecido en Francia y allí había permanecido durante sus dieciséis años. Su educación era otra, sus costumbres eran otras. Y le sorprendía que la jovencita haya deseado ir a Japón antes que a Estados Unidos, por decir un ejemplo. Se alegró al comprobar que la razón de su visita eran ellos dos, él y su hermano, y se sintió un poco exhausto al imaginar lo que ella querría hacer en esas dos _escasas_ semanas de visita. Le dirigió una mirada a la muchacha, con los cabellos castaños, que llegaban a mitad de su espalda, y que le enmarcaban el pálido rostro y los ojos que resplandecían de ilusión.

Casi inevitablemente, sonrió.

Por lo que sabía, era la primera vez que ella viajaba sola, y se sentía emocionada ante el permiso de sus padres…

— Entonces, Taichi es el Yagami con quien no debo salir — Comentó Mitsuko, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba. Yamato parpadeó, regresando al presente ante aquellas palabras y desvaneciendo la sonrisa de su boca. La recién llegada le dirigió una mirada rápida, divertida y ladina que le inquietó — ¿Es lindo? — Le preguntó a Sora, con la misma malicia.

— Pues… — La antigua portadora del amor no supo exactamente que responder a esa pregunta.

— A Yamato no le molestará que hablemos de su amigo — Indicó la joven mientras examinaba la expresión de Sora — ¿Vedad?

— Si giras a la izquierda, aquí — Musitó el joven Ishida, señalando la esquina de la calle, interponiendo su brazo entre ambas mujeres — Podrás ver el lugar donde trabaja papá. No estamos muy lejos de la casa Yagami, tampoco. Así que si quieres…

— ¡Pasemos a saludarlo! — Se entusiasmó la jovencita que, a ojos del mayor, se veía como una niña en una juguetería.

Él y Sora permanecieron detrás de ella, sorprendidos, cuando la vieron adelantar la marcha. No pudieron preveer que tuviese esa energía. Mitsuko hacia deportes usualmente porque estos se le daban muy bien. Además, corría y se ejercitaba a diario (por placer más que por bienestar) y no tardó en dejar atrás — muy atrás —a sus acompañantes.

Con una sonrisa amplia, ilusionada, giró en la esquina, a toda velocidad, sin prestar atención a unos gritos que se escuchaban en las cercanías, hasta que sintió que algo de apariencia masculina chocaba contra ella...

... Derribándola.

Y cayéndose encima de ella, en el proceso.

La ciudad... Odaiba, comenzó a girar a su alrededor cuando algo la golpeó contra el suelo.

— Lo siento… — Se disculpó el objeto causante de su caída, casi inmediatamente.

Mitsuko parpadeó, confusa, ante la cercanía de ese… ¿Rostro? Parpadeó, de nuevo y fijó los ojos, por fin, olvidando que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza? No debía ser nada grave… Incluso, podía escuchar los pasos acelerados de Yamato, de Sora o de ambos que se acercaban.

Unos ojos castaños, los más hermosos que ella había visto en su vida, le devolvieron la mirada.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? — Cuestionó el chico, preocupado, casi al borde de la histeria mientras se movía con velocidad. Inmediatamente, se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse a ella también. — ¿Puedes levantarte? Lo lamento, no te vi... Iba de prisa... Y...

Asintió, con dificultad, sujetando la mano del muchacho con firmeza, para incorporarse y no volver a caer. No había oído la mitad de las disculpas. En los dibujitos, aquellos golpes no dolían demasiado pero la verdad era muy diferente. Sentía que estaba flotando. Que sensación curiosa. Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos y vio una masa azul desplazarse en su campo de visión, por lo que cerró los ojos. Estaba comenzando a ver cosas y eso sí le inquietaba. La mano que sostenía la suya era cálida, y por eso prefirió concentrarse en eso. Mitsuko todavía sentía que algo daba vueltas, todavía, sobre su cabeza.

— Daisuke Motomiya, deberías ver por donde vas — Resopló la voz de Yamato, firme pero inquieta. Pasó los brazos por la espalda de la muchacha, sosteniéndola. El rubio reconoció, a distancia, al joven Motomiya y no pudo alertar a Mitsuko ni siquiera de la torpeza de su heredero.

— Lo siento — Volvió a decir el muchacho, sorprendido por ver a Yamato y Sora allí, en la calle y no en casa de Hikari. Y apenado por la jovencita que ahora sujetaba firmemente su mano. Y que... ¿Estaba con Sora y Yamato? Inquieto, la contempló. Era bonita... Y... ¿Que importaba eso, de momento?

Finalmente, tras aquel regaño, Mitsuko pudo quejarse — _Auch_ — Musitó, llevando su mano libre a la nuca. Había sido un buen golpe.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Quiso saber Yamato, con inquietud. Daisuke y él se miraron. Habían hablado al unísono.

— Sí, no hay problemas. Es sólo un golpe — Susurró ella, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al preocupado Ishida.

La masa azul volvió a aparecer por el rabillo de su ojo y se sintió inquieta. No era una alusinación. ¿No? Giró el rostro para ver al apenado "Daisuke". No era mucho más alto que su primo, aunque si más que ella. Y se veía atlético. Y era lindo... Y los ojos castaños reflejaban vergüenza e incomodidad mientras lo miraba.

— Lamento haberte derribado… — Volvió él a disculparse.

— ¡Daisuke!

Otro joven, de cabello oscuro y lacio, apareció corriendo, a distancia pero Mitsuko se dedicó a contemplar a la pequeña _masa azul _que ahora tenía forma y reposaba en los hombros del joven Daisuke. No era una masa amorfa, como creyó al principio, sino que podía distinguir a un ser muy semejante a un peluche. Un ser adorable. Los ojos, de un color rojo que se debatía entre el cobre y el marrón, la miraban con inquietud.

¡Era un digimon! Ella no había conocido a un digimon _tan lindo_ en toda su vida.

Y el jovencito al que acompañaba era también, _tan lindo_. Con ese cabello inusual, y esos ojos castaños que parecían debatirse entre la diversión y la preocupación, la inquietud y el nerviosismo.

Sí, definitivamente, lindos. Y a ella le gustaba documentar las cosas lindas que veía. Por eso llevaba una cámara a todos lados.

Mitsuko no reparó en la expresión preocupada de Yamato y Sora, en la azorada inquietud de Ken y Minomon ni tampoco en la creciente preocupación del joven Motomiya ante su silencio.

— ¿Puedo sacarles una fotografía? — Dijo, al cabo de un momento.

Todo signo de preocupación — en todos los presentes — se desvaneció en ese momento. Sora, Yamato y Ken prácticamente acabaron en el suelo debido a aquel imprevisto comentario. Los ojos azules de Mitsuko se fijaron, nuevamente, en los castaños de Daisuke, quien pareció confuso, y se señaló así mismo.

— ¿A nosotros? — Dudó, mirando alternadamente a Chibimon y a la recién llegada.

Los ojos azules lo fulminaban. Era extraño, porque recordaba haber visto esos ojos antes, aunque los de la jovencita parecían más brillantes, más hermosos… más… Wow. ¿Había dicho _hermosos_? Reparó, demasiado tarde, que ella aguardaba una respuesta.

— Eh, sí, si quieres. Por mi está bien, ¿no, Chibimon?

Su compañero se encogió de hombros, mirando todavía a la chica. Lo cierto, hasta hace unos momentos había estado preocupado y ahora ya parecía que todo había pasado. Era extraña, amable y, por lo que veía, bastante peculiar. Intercambió una mirada con su amigo humano antes de que ambos mirasen a la chica, que ya sostenía la cámara digital entre sus manos.

— Sonrían — Aseveró Mitsuko, antes de cegarlos con el flash. — ¡Que lindos! — Festejó, ya totalmente recuperada de su golpe. Daisuke sintió que se ruborizaba, casi sin poder evitarlo ante esa alabanza. Volvía a sentirse como un niño tímido.

Ken esbozó una sonrisa e intercambió una mirada con Minomon mientras Yamato comenzaba a sufrir un tic en el ojo.

¡Nunca en la vida se le habría ocurrido que…! ¡No! ¡Imposible!

— Oh, lo siento. No me presenté — Mitsuko pensó que golpearse en la frente podía afectar el funcionamiento de su cerebro y no lo hizo, pero se volvió hacia Daisuke con una sonrisa encantadora — Soy Mitsuko Takaishi

— ¿Takaishi? — Repitió Daisuke, estupefacto.

— ¡Sí! — Ella pasó por alto su sorpresa. Su primo no había hablado de su llegada, así que ya se vengaría de Takeru Takaishi — Tu debes ser Daisuke Motomiya, mi primo me ha hablado mucho de ti… y de Hikari Yagami. Son grandes amigos, según… — Deslizó los ojos hacia el otro joven presente pero miró, primeramente, a Minomon — ¡Oh, que lindo! Es un digimon muy bonito… — Miró, entonces, al muchacho — ¡Eres Ken Ichijouji! ¡Es un gusto conocerte!

— Gracias — Murmuró, con vergüenza Ken. Le seguía incomodando que la gente recordase su nombre pero también estaba sorprendido por la familiaridad de la chica. Así que era prima de Takeru... Que interesante giro de acontecimientos. Esa misma tarde, ¿No había dicho Chibimon que Daisuke debería conocer a alguien?

— Takeru también te ha mencionado, no te pongas celoso… ¿Y donde está Miyako?

¿Acaso esa chica se sabía la vida de todos ellos? Yamato suspiró, larga y pesadamente.

— Mitsuko, llegaremos tarde. Tienes que conocer a Hikari. — Espetó.

— ¡Sí! ¡Claro! — Recordó ella, de improviso. Su sonrisa tranquilizó a su primo, que ya quería alejarla de Daisuke y esa mirada de _acosador_ — Lo olvidaba… ¡En marcha! ¿Vamos todos al mismo lugar, no?

— ¡Nos adelantaremos! — Musitó Yamato, empujando a la muchacha hacia adelante, alejándola de los otros elegidos, para diversión de Ken y Sora, y confusión de Daisuke.

— ¡Espera! ¡Quiero ir con los digimons! — Protestó ella, como una niña. Frunció los labios a su primo, tratando de lograr que Yamato cumpliese sus caprichos. Pudo escuchar risas detrás de ellos, pero el joven Ishida no detuvo su andar.

— Acabo de añadir una nueva regla, Mitsuko Takaishi — Le susurró, sin detener ni aminorar la marcha. A decir verdad, no le gustó nada la escena que acababa de presenciar — Nada de romances de verano con alguien llamado Daisuke Motomiya.

.

.

— Entonces, Daiki — Susurró la mujer a su pequeño hijo de escasos diez meses, a quien sostenía entre sus brazos. Las manitas del pequeño estaban fijas en la fotografía donde aparecían Daisuke y Chibimon — Esa es la historia de cuando conocí a tu padre. Algunos detalles me enteré después, gracias a Veemon y a Ken, principalmente. — Mitsuko esbozó una sonrisa, mientras cerraba el album de fotografías, y se dedicaba a arropar a su hijo entre sus brazos.

Aun se reía con diversión de esa anécdota.

Por aquella caída había conocido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Esa caída que había logrado que su cerebro se atrofiara —en opinión de Yamato Ishida— y, en consecuencia, provocó que ella se enamorase —Irremediablemente— de Daisuke Motomiya.

Era una pequeña broma que perduraba en el seno familiar, que a ella le divertía e irritaba a su marido. Y, aunque las reglas de su primo solo eran conocidas por ella, Sora y el mismisimo Yamato, Mitsuko se jactaba de no haber roto la última de las normas.

Ella nunca tuvo un romance de verano con Daisuke.

Ella se enamoró perdidamente de ese hombre y seguía amándolo aun con el paso de los años. La prueba de eso, de ese amor era ese niño que estaba entre sus brazos.

A sus ojos, Daiki era el niño más bonito de la historia.

Ese pequeño que había heredado el color de ojos, ese fascinante castaño rojizo, y el cabello de su esposo. Y ese niño hermoso descansaba en sus brazos, por fin agotado. Sinceramente, el pequeño había heredado toda la energía de sus progenitores. De los dos. Y era una suerte que, por las noches, lograse dormir sin pausa alguna. Se encontró admirándolo, observándolo, deleitándose con él. Nunca se había visto así misma como a una madre, pero, con Daiki todo parecía tan maravilloso.

Cada momento, cada día.

Por supuesto, le encantaba verlo dormir.

En ese preciso momento hubiese necesitado una cámara, o, al menos, una fotografía del pequeño que dormía, cómodamente, acunado entre sus brazos. Por eso, se sorprendió, como si alguien le hubiese leído la mente, cuando un flash iluminó la habitación y la cegó momentáneamente. Esbozó una sonrisa, alegre y cálida, mientras le dirigía una mirada a su esposo, que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con su vieja cámara digital.

— No he podido resistirme — Indicó el hombre, en susurros, a la vez que dejaba el aparato sobre la pequeña mesa de noche que estaba junto a la cama y caminaba hacia el sillón donde estaba Mitsuko. Sabía que ella apreciaría el gesto. Su esposa era amante de las fotografías.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en el viaje? — Dudó ella, al verlo acercarse.

— Ha sido un éxito — Musitó, con satisfacción, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de su esposa y se inclinaba hacia ella, para marcar un beso sobre sus labios. — Pero me alegra que haya terminado.

— Bienvenido a casa. — Recitó ella. Daisuke se había acostumbrado a ser recibido de esa forma y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Los ojos azules buscaron la figura de Veemon, para darle otro saludo, pero en cambio, se sorprendió al ver que Daisuke estaba solo.

— Se quedó con Cutemon — Explicó el empresario, admirando la serena expresión de su primogénito. Daiki Motomiya. Su hijo. Una sonrisa enorme le curvó los labios. Pese a que se había ido hace poco menos de dos meses, pensaba que ese niño había crecido demasiado en su ausencia. Y creía que era hermoso.

— Te hemos echado de menos — Comentó Mitsuko, acurrucandose contra el cuerpo de Daisuke, que se había colocado a su lado.

— Igual yo — Replicó, mientras besaba el cabello castaño de su esposa. — No volveré a irme en un tiempo. Un largo tiempo. Ya he arreglado todo en Estados Unidos. Mimi se hará cargo. Seré todo suyo, por ahora.

— ¿Sabe algo, señor Motomiya?

— Sé muchas cosas, señora Motomiya. ¿A qué se refiere, en especial? — Inquirió él, con una sonrisa.

— Si recuestas a Daiki en su cama, te daré una mejor bienvenida — Comentó la mujer, moviendo los brazos para dejar que su marido sostuviese a su hijo entre sus brazos. Se incorporó, velozmente, y marcó un beso, corto, fugaz, sobre los labios de su marido. — No te tardes, Dai.

Y de esa forma, también estaba acostumbrado a ser recibido.

.

.

* * *

_I come back_

¡Hola! Volví después de mis examenes finales del cuatrimestre. Aprobé dos de tres y a uno lo doy en febrero o sea... ¡Tengo vacaciones! ¡Sí! (O eso espero)

¿Que puedo decir de esto? Aquí Daisuke y Mitsuko, una pareja sobre la que —descubrí haciendo DA: Alfa y Omega— me encanta escribir. La prima de Takeru y Yamato hace una nueva aparición en la vida de Daisuke y nuestros demás elegidos. Y mi impresión es que Daiki va a tener que escuchar la historia de como se conocieron sus papás en muchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ocaciones. Creo que sigue faltandome Iori y cada elegido tendrá un oneshot donde será protagonista... Ya veré que hacer.

Cuando terminé de escribir esto, me di cuenta de que Hikari y Mitsuko tienen el mismo gusto por las fotografías. _Cualquier semejanza con los hechos y o personajes es pura coincidencia_. Nunca mejor dicho.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

.

.

Saludos ^^


End file.
